


Living with Howard the Kitten

by IsabellaJack



Series: Out of the Blue Adventures [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Funny, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sequel, Silly, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-13 02:31:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11175144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsabellaJack/pseuds/IsabellaJack
Summary: The sequel toOut of the Blue.Pretty much set three months after. It highlights their adventures with Howard the Kitten





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to my fic [Out of the Blue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7976827/chapters/18247789). I recommend reading it first so you can enjoy this fun ride (it'll also make more sense ;) ) It's gonna be a series of the adventures of Steve and Bucky with Howard the kitten. Couldn't help but write that smug kitten. Plus, I need this space of fun in this AU during this time in my life.
> 
> Here's a reminder of what the guys and the kitten look like:  
> 

 

 

Steve's alarm goes off.

Without opening his eyes, Steve automatically extends his hand and turns his cellphone off.

A long sigh escapes him as he feels Bucky's arms tighten around him.

Steve doesn't really wanna open his eyes. He doesn't feel like waking up and going to class. He wants to stay here, warm and content in the detective's arms.

So he goes to turn around to bury his head in Bucky's naked chest when he suddenly feels something sits heavily on his outstretched open palm.

Opening one eye, Steve finds the gray Scottish fold sitting there on his palm with some sort of entitlement by the look on its face.

"Howard," Steve groans. He just remembered that he didn't close their door last night. "Please leave me alone."

_Meow._

Howard crawls his way along Steve's arm and jumps on his head just for good measure, then crosses his shoulder to get to Bucky.

"Ow!" Steve mutters.

At that, Bucky lets go and moves away.

When Steve turns around, he finds Bucky lying on his back.

He looks dead to the world. And certainly unaware of the little kitten perched on his broad chest.

Steve props himself up on his elbow and raises his brow at Howard.

"How many times do I have to remind you that Bucky's mine?"

Howard looks directly at him with total disdain.

_Meow._

"Don't make a habit out of this please," Steve warns him as he strokes the kitten's back.

_Meow._

He licks Steve's wrist but then suddenly jumps on Bucky's head making the guy bolt up, arms flailing.

"Wha-what's happening?"

Steve stifles a laughter and then lies back, putting his arms under his head. "You look hilarious by the way."

Bucky rubs his face, still apparently unaware of the creature sitting on his head.

When he looks to his right at Steve, a lazy smirk decorates his face.

 _Fuckin' beautiful_ , Steve thinks.

"Mornin'" Bucky drawls as he hovers over Steve.

"Hi," Steve mutters entranced.

Even after three months of living together, Bucky still renders him speechless and immobile at times.

Bucky kisses him lazily and then sneaks his hands under the sheets to grip the bony hips, rubbing them gently. Steve gasps then moans at the feeling.

They kiss for few seconds before Bucky breaks away from his lips to trail hot kisses down his neck. Steve's breath starts to quicken and he closes his eyes at the overwhelming feeling. He wraps his arms around the wide shoulders trying to caress the smooth back but finds himself digging his nails in.

"Bucky..."

When Steve opens eyes, he's met with Howard staring down at him.

"Oh God..." Steve groans in annoyance.

Bucky stops and asks with concern, "What?"

Steve can't help but smile a little. "Howard is on top of your head."

"What?!" Bucky shrieks.

Apparently he hasn't seen the kitten at all.

_Meow._

"Fuckin'...Howard!" Bucky sits up and reaches over his own head to grab him and pull him away, wincing as the kitten held onto his hair.

He moves away from Steve and sits with his back to the headboard. Steve watches as Bucky cradles the little one.

Bucky points at him, scolding. "Don't do that again, okay?"

Steve snorts and props himself on his elbow again. "I think the real question here is how the hell didn't you feel him sitting there on you head?"

And Steve raises his brows in bewilderment as Bucky covers Howard's ears and whispers back to Steve. "I think...I really think he has a superpower of sort."

Steve doesn't know what to say to that, still dumbfounded at how Bucky just behaved. His boyfriend however goes back to coo at the kitten.

"But I love ya buddy, you know that right? Come on." Bucky gets up and the kitten crawls up his arm and goes to rest on his shoulder.

Almost like a parrot.

Steve takes Bucky's pillow and hugs it, sighing.

Then Bucky heads to the bathroom.

"Hey! Where are you going? Come back," Steve says, pouting.

Bucky turns toward him and Steve appreciates the semi-naked specimen before him.

"Gonna take a leak and then we're heading out or did you forget that you have classes today?"

"I didn't. It's just you're going to the bathroom...with Howard?" Steve asks with a raised brow.

Bucky shrugs. "He likes to watch...I think."

Steve's jaw drops as Bucky heads there to the bathroom, Howard not moving from atop that shoulder.

"I draw the line at showers!" Steve yells at them.

The kitten turns back to look at Steve and he swears that the little creature looks kinda smug about the whole thing.

_Meow._

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

Steve is staring down at the sparkly dark eyes looking back at him and he'll be damned if he loses this contest.

"Okay Howard?"

_Meow_

"You gotta sit there and behave. I need to make these muffins for Bucky when he gets back," Steve stresses and goes to rub the kitten's head before he remembers that he's trying to be serious here.

Howard tilts his head to the left looking at Steve, probably skeptic of his cooking skills.

_Meow_

Steve huffs at the hair falling over his eyes. He puts it back and makes a mental note to get a haircut soon.

Heading to the kitchen, he makes sure that he glances back at the punished kitten.

Strangely, Howard isn't moving from his spot on the coffee table.

Steve smiles at that and is kind of proud of himself and Howard at the same time.

 

Few minutes later, Steve has all the ingredients ready on the counter.

After adding the eggs to the mix and beating it after each one, he brings the flour bowl closer to start adding the portions.

As soon as he takes a spoon of the white powder, Howard jumps on the counter so fast and out of the blue that Steve freaks out, dropping the spoon in the process.

"Howard!"

_Meow_

Steve's face and hair are covered in flour and he's trying his best not to lock the kitten outside the whole apartment.

_Meow_

He looks to his left and finds Howard looking at him so...sweetly.

He points at him. "No! Your cuteness won't get you anywhere buddy. I'm not Bucky."

_Meow_

Then the kitten jumps on his shoulder and starts licking behind his ear and his cheek, cleaning Steve.

He shakes his head and can't help but let out a giggle. "Still mad at you."

_Meow_

 

**

 

It gets worse when Howard notices the blueberries on the counter.

 

**

 

Two hours later the door opens and Steve hears Bucky coming in.

"I'm here! Sorry I'm late."

Steve can picture what the place looks like. He's sitting on the now flour-covered floor with his back to the oven. The eggshells are thrown everywhere with milk dripping from the counter.

He looks up miserably as he sees Bucky's legs from around the counter.

"What the hell happened here?" Bucky asks, concerned as he looks around.

Steve huffs and closes his eyes as he throws his hands up in the air.

"I was trying to bake blueberry muffins," Steve mutters, defeated.

"You tried to _bake_?" Bucky's voice is full of bewilderment.

Steve opens his eyes and glares his way. "No. I tried to bake with Howard on the premises."

And then Bucky lets out a loud hearty laugh as he sits Indian-style on the floor right in front of him.

Steve shakes his head at him and takes a bit of the flour on the floor and throws it his way. It hits Bucky right in the face which makes him cough a bit and frowns.

_Meow_

"Speak of the devil," Bucky says as he looks up at Howard perched on the edge of the counter looking down at the two men.

Steve folds his hands over his chest. "Oh so he's the devil now? I thought you believed him to be an angel."

Bucky smiles that dazzling smile that always sets his heart on fire and moves to sit closer, lifting Steve's legs and putting them on his folded thighs.

"You're the angel," Bucky whispers softly with a sparkle in his eyes as he leans over.

Steve shakes his head at him and pushes Bucky's face away with his hand. Then he grimaces and yelps when Bucky licks his palm causing Steve to pull his hand back.

"Here," Steve mutters as he picks something next to him and hands it over to Bucky. "It's the only survivor."

"Babe..."

Bucky takes the deliciously-looking muffin from Steve's hand and smells it. "Mmmm."

"Hope you like it. I thought," Steve blushes as he admits. "I thought I'd make something sweet for you."

Bucky shakes his head and him and then breaks the muffin into half with his hands. He hands one half to Steve and keeps the other for himself. Then he scoots over and sits next to Steve, nudging his shoulder with his.

"You're all the sweetness I need."

Steve chuckles. "Sap."

Bucky catches his lips with his in a very chaste and sweet kiss.

_Meow_

They both look in front of them and see Howard sitting on the floor with flour-covered paws, making him look cuter than normal.

"No muffin for you," they both say at the same time.

Howard looks at them both and gives them what seems to be the stink eye and then crawls on their pants, leaving white paw prints on them before scurrying away.

"Howard!"

_Meow_

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

  
 

 

Steve is painting freely.

It's a huge canvas but he doesn't know what he's aiming to achieve here. What is he painting? He doesn't know.

He turns to retrieve another tube of paint and when he turns back to his work, Howard's picture is there.

He'd been painting the little guy, licking its paws.

Steve smiles and then wants to add something to the eyes but then Howard is reaching out and touching the brush.

"Wait, what?"

_Meow._

Steve jolts awake to find Howard sitting on his chest, his eyes peering over Steve's arm that's covering his face.

He groans. "Not now Howard."

_Meow._

_Meow._

Steve turns to cuddle with Bucky but finds that his boyfriend isn't there. "Bucky?"

_Meow._

Howard jumps from his chest onto the bed and then stands by the door.

"What is it?"

Howard would leave and then come back. Twice.

Steve rubs his eyes and then calls for Bucky thinking he's in the bathroom. When there's no answer, Steve looks back at the door and finds Howard there.

_Meow._

"Okay, buddy. You hungry?" Steve asks softly as he gets up and picks up Howard to head for the kitchen.

Howard keeps meowing and fussing, springing from Steve's arms and scurrying to the window leading to the fire escape. Steve stops in his tracks as he sees Bucky outside, standing there, arms on the rail. He's smoking.

That's not good.

They've been together for few months but every now and then Bucky would retreat. He’s never asked Bucky why.

He won’t.

But he longs for him to open up about that part of his life. The part that Steve knows is what's making him smoke outside, looking like a zombie. Like he's carrying the weight of the world on his tired shoulders.

“Hey," Steve mutters after stepping outside to join him.

Bucky doesn’t turn around. “Sorry if I woke you.”

“You didn’t. Howard did.”

_Meow._

Howard tries to climb Steve's leg but fails. Steve takes pity on him and picks him up. He quickly buries his head under Steve’s chin. Bucky turns around with a very tired smile on his lips. His face though…Steve holds back the gasp that almost escapes him.

Dark circles around his eyes. Blood shot eyes. Tired lines around his mouth. A very stressed frown on his forehead.

He extends his hand to rub Howard’s head before going back and smoking away from Steve.

“How about you?”

“Nightmares. Couldn’t go back to sleep."

Steve comes and stands next to him. As soon as he does, Bucky stubs his cigarette and throws it out, watching it fall on the asphalt down in the ally.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Steve asks gently.

Bucky scratches the back of his head before sighing loudly. "It won't make a difference."

Steve watches him and gives him few more minutes before trying again. “You know I won’t judge you. Whatever it is…you can tell me.”

Bucky smiles his way before leaning and giving him a soft kiss on the mouth. "Not tonight."

Then Steve goes to try again when Bucky passes him and gets back inside.

_Meow._

Steve rubs Howard's paw. "I guess we're just gonna have to wait."

The kitten licks his fingers.

Steve smiles down at the kitten. "Thanks for letting me know."

_Meow._

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine.

 

 

 

 

"Great job Steve," Sharon whispers behind him.

Steve feels proud that he got that feedback from his teacher. He's a nerd like that.

He smiles her way before going back to his canvas. The male model in front of them is statuesque and Steve is thankful. Their last model wasn't great and couldn't keep still. He's glad this one is taking it seriously.

 

Fifteen minutes later the class is dismissed and Steve lets out a long breath. He puts his brushes away but still sits on his stool, gazing at his own work. He starts clocking where he should improve next. He's tuning out everything and that's why he jolts when Bucky sneaks up behind him and taps his shoulder.

"Jesus! Don't do that again," he breathes. Then he frowns at his boyfriend. "How the hell are you here?"

Bucky folds his arms over his chest and purses his lips. "Penny for your thought?"

Steve shakes his head and starts gathering his stuff. "And why are you here? I thought we said we'd meet up at the cafe."

He moves expecting his boyfriend to follow but finds that he's not. Turning, he finds Bucky still standing in front of the canvas.

"Buck?"

Steve notices him standing in a defensive stance. His face is stormy.

_ Oh God, what now? _

He's really tired, so he drags his feet back to his spot in class very much aware that some students are eyeing Bucky's presence.

"It's not finished," Steve says.

"Oh I noticed alright," Bucky says through gritted teeth before storming out.

Steve stands there, gobsmacked. He shakes his head, secures the strap of the backpack on his shoulder and leaves.

 

**

 

He finds him at the cafe. Bucky's sitting in the corner and Steve sees Clint motions for him to come over.

“Hey."

"Hi," Clint replies before leaning over, towel over his shoulder. "The heck is his problem? When I asked him what he'd like, he almost bit my head off."

Steve sighs. "I don't know. I'll go talk to him. Probably work or Sam."

Clint nods. "Need cake? Nat made a fresh one today. Carrot."

"Sure. Thanks Clint."

Bucky is on his cellphone and it's obvious he's fuming.

"Okay," Steve says as he sits down. "Out with it. What's wrong? Did Sam pay you a visit?"

Bucky gives him a look. A cold one before putting his phone back in his pocket. "No."

Steve waits and it's a staring contest before he throws his hands in the air. "What is it? Why are you upset?"

"He's not that interesting by the way."

Frowning, Steve asks, "Who?"

"Mark."

"Who?" Steve runs both hands over his own face. "Bucky what are you talking about?"

"Name is Mark and just got in because he's loaded. Douchebag extraordinaire by the way. Don't be fooled by looks because they can be deceiving. I should know. I'm a detective."

Steve waits there as he looks back at his boyfriend who's starting to sound crazy.

When Bucky doesn't say anything else, Steve throws his hands in the air. "Did something happen? Did you hit your head or-"

"But of course you were too busy looking at his ass and junk to notice."

Steve shakes his head in confusion before it dawns on him.

_ Oh. _

_ Oh my God. _

"Oh my God!" He couldn't help but burst out laughing. He knew his reaction would drive Bucky crazy but he couldn't help it. It's ridiculous.

When he recovers, he finally looks Bucky's way while wiping the tears in his eyes. "You're so funny."

But he's surprised when Bucky doesn't even crack a smile and actually gets up and leaves.

"Bucky? Where are you going?"

Steve doesn't get an answer and instead watches as Bucky storms out of the cafe.

 

**

 

Steve waits for him back at the apartment but Bucky doesn't show up.

He gives up when Bucky doesn't answer his phone and decides instead to finish some readings.

He ends up pacing around the place, trying to rationalize what Bucky is doing with his stupid theories.

Howard is perched on his shoulder, licking his ear from time to time as if sensing he's distressed.

"At least you're not mad at me."

_ Meow _

"He's being ridiculous, Howard. How can he think I'd...He doesn't have to worry."

_ Meow _

"If I'm being honest, it's me who feels insecure."

_ Meow _

“I worry sometimes, you know.” Then he looks up at Howard. “That one day he's gonna wake up and decide he doesn't wanna be with me anymore.”

 

**

 

Steve’s sleepy eyes open. He glimpses Bucky’s silhouette in the hall before coming inside their bedroom. He debates whether to fully wake up to confront him or just go back to sleep. He decides on the former. He can still hear him wandering around the room, changing and throwing his shirt and pants somewhere. He hears a long sigh and then Steve feels soft lips on his temple. Steve’s heart skips a beat and then Bucky's gone, walking around their bed. He feels him slip next to him and then his arms come around Steve's middle, holding him tight.

“I love you so much,” Bucky whispers against the back of his neck before kissing him softly there.

Steve couldn't keep pretending. He whispers back, “I love you more.”

He can feel Bucky tense up a bit, so he turns around, still enveloped in those strong arms. They both stare at each other, inches apart. Steve brings his fingers to touch Bucky’s bare chest, right over his heart. “You gotta know...I only see you. Only you.”

“I’m sorry.” Bucky looks it too.

“How can you even think that-”

“I was just…”

“What?” Steve looks right at him, waiting.

Bucky is still not looking his way. He looks very tired. “I’m an idiot. I guess I was just jealous that you’d be-”

Steve covers his mouth with his, giving him a soft lingering kiss. Bucky groans when Steve pulls back. 

“You have nothing to worry about.”

“I know.”

“But you gotta talk to me next time and not be a creep about it.”

Bucky frowns, confused. Steve smiles and links his hands with his, bringing it to his face. “You can’t just go around checking people’s backgrounds.”

“That’s literally what I do for a living.”

“When it comes to criminals, not models.”

Bucky rolls his eyes. “He's hardly a model.”

Steve giggles tiredly and buries his head under Bucky’s chin. 

_ Meow _

“Ugh Howard,” Bucky groans as he starts shooing the kitten away which decided to slide between them both. “Not tonight.”

And before Steve can say anything, Bucky is up and picking Howard with him. He puts him outside the room and closes the door after him. 

_ Meow _

_ Meow _

“That’s a first,” Steve says, watching Bucky come back to bed.

“Well,” Bucky resumes his previous position, hugging Steve like an octopus. “I want you all to myself tonight.”

Steve laughs slightly. “You have me. Forever.”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are love!
> 
> Feel free to send me prompts/asks/anything you wanna read for this one through my [Tumblr](http://isabellajack.tumblr.com/).


End file.
